


Perfect Fit

by shanscript



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Biting, Choking, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Gen, Gender Neutral POV, Hand Jobs, Light Sadism, Mirror Sex, Restraints, Semi-Public Sex, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanscript/pseuds/shanscript
Summary: You gasped with surprise as a broad palm struck the curve of your ass.“Keishin!” you hissed with a laugh, guiding his wandering hand up higher on your back.“What?” Ukai pulled you closer, biting back a grin, “Not my fault your ass looks likethatin jeans.”You leaned in for a casual kiss, keeping it short but sweet.“You’rethe one who needs pants!” you shoved him in the small of his back, guiding him towards more clothing racks, “Let’s focus on that shall we?”Ukai groaned dramatically, leaning back against your hands. You were trying to help this man get a few new pairs of pants for work, since his were so ratty and worn. But he was hell-bent on making today impossible. You decided to change tact.
Relationships: Ukai Keishin/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Perfect Fit

You gasped with surprise as a broad palm struck the curve of your ass.

“Keishin!” you hissed with a laugh, guiding his wandering hand up higher on your back.

“What?” Ukai pulled you closer, biting back a grin, “Not my fault your ass looks like _that_ in jeans.”

You leaned in for a casual kiss, keeping it short but sweet.

“ _You’re_ the one who needs pants!” you shoved him in the small of his back, guiding him towards more clothing racks, “Let’s focus on that shall we?” 

Ukai groaned dramatically, leaning back against your hands. You were trying to help this man get a few new pairs of pants for work, since his were so ratty and worn. But he was hell-bent on making today impossible. You decided to change tact.

“The faster we get done shopping, the sooner we leave,” you began, resting your chin on his solid shoulder. You discreetly pressed an open-mouthed kiss against his neck, your teeth barely grazing his skin.

Ukai paused a beat to shiver slightly, tilting his head towards you. “Oh?” he queried, cocking his eyebrow. You had his undivided attention now, time to deliver the final blow.

Your warm breath indicated how dangerously close your lips were to his ear. “I’ll swallow down that fat cock of yours. All the way home,” you whispered, carefully out of earshot of any nearby customers. “Let’s see if you can drive while you’re stuffing my throat.” Ukai blew a heavy breath through puckered lips, eyes falling closed. You had him right where you wanted him. “But first,” you pulled a couple pairs of denim from a shelf, “go try these on for me.”

Ukai couldn’t contain his excitement all the way to the dressing rooms. He had to hold the stack of jeans _just_ low enough to hide the fact. He just kept staring at you with wide eyes, playing back your words over and over in his head. You led him to one of the changing stalls before pushing him inside. You pulled the curtain closed behind him and leaned against the wall right outside. You smiled to yourself and folded your arms, waiting for him to try on what you picked out. After a minute of not hearing even a zipper open, you grew impatient. Did he really lose focus again already?

“Um Keishin, how’s it--” your words were clipped short by a strong hand yanking you into the stall by the arm. Ukai pulled you against his chest, reaching over your shoulder to rip the curtain closed. Your heart was pounding in your chest as blood rushed to your face. You meekly gazed up into his dark eyes. His pupils were blown wide by the dim lighting and your irresistible body pressed tightly to his. He walked you back a couple steps until your shoulder blades met the cool, solid plastic wall. Ukai’s massive clothed erection made itself known as he pushed you up the wall with his hips between your thighs.

“Thought you had me wrapped around your little finger, hmm?” he growled into your throat.

Your head was spinning already. You forfeited whatever power you had left with a whimpering sigh, facial expression falling into a desperate pout. He jammed his lower body against you again. You bit back a pathetic whine, vaguely remembering where you two even were. Ukai’s spontaneous dominance, not to mention his throbbing length below you, was heating you up fast inside and out. You swallowed thickly, finally bucking up the courage to meet his prying eyes.

“W-well I… it’s not--” you tried to answer, but words were failing you.

“What’s wrong? That smart mouth of yours not workin’ anymore?” Ukai raised his rough hand to cradle your jaw before digging his thumb and forefingers into your cheeks. He grabbed your wrist with his other hand and guided it down between you. He curled your fingers around the form of his hard cock trapped in his pant leg. You drew another shaky breath as wild thoughts consumed your mind. “Got just what you need right here,” he muttered, squeezing your fingers around himself for emphasis. Your mouth began to water, lips parting slightly. Ukai paused to brush his thumb across your mouth. He grinned smugly. Oh how the tables have turned.

“Get my belt off and I might just get you off too,” he leaned forward and sunk his teeth into your shoulder, flooding you with a fierce cocktail of pain and arousal. He jerked his hips against you yet again with a low moan. He released your hand below to slide up your shirt, calloused fingers searching for your surely stiff nipples. You sucked your bottom lip between your teeth in an attempt to stifle your reaction. Your hands dove down to Ukai’s waistline, fumbling for his belt buckle. You managed to open it while he glossed over the fresh marks on you with sloppy kisses. You hurried to pull the belt free from the loops in his jeans before raising it like a prized catch.

Ukai hummed approvingly, giving your neck one last, quick bite. He lifted his hands off your form to take the leather in both hands. Your eyes flicked nervously to the belt, to Ukai’s face, then back again. You knew where this was going. _Spanking would be way too loud in here._

“We gotta keep quiet,” you reminded him in a strained whisper.

A nefarious chuckle rattled Ukai’s chest. He guided one end of the belt behind your neck. “Don’t think that’ll be a problem,” he chided. Goosebumps crept up your spine, keeping time with the buckle sliding along the leather. You swallowed hard when the cool metal met your throat. The belt was now wrapped fully around your neck, hugging your skin snugly. Ukai held the loose end of the leather in a tight fist and held your cheek in his free palm. “Mmmm, looks damn good around your pretty throat,” he muttered. For a fleeting moment, his edges softened. His lips met yours so gingerly you nearly forgot the hard leather restraining your neck. He tasted like cheap takeout and even cheaper beer. You sighed through it, drawing a long inhale through your nostrils.

That full breath was your last, at least until Ukai decided otherwise. He stepped back, withdrawing from your body and mouth all at once. Your disappointed whine broke off into a squeak as Ukai pulled another inch of the belt through the buckle. The strap dug into your skin. Your heartbeat started pounding in your ears, face flushing hotter. Before you could muster a thought, Ukai pulled down roughly. You couldn’t help but to fall before him, landing on your knees with a bruising momentum.

Your cries vibrated against the stiff belt as you stared up at him, tears pricking the corners of your eyes. A wicked grin twitched at the edge of his mouth before he yanked your face into his crotch, making you dizzy. He released a low moan when your hot cheek collided with his concealed cock. You wrapped your hands behind his knees to steady yourself as rough denim rubbed against your face. You barely noticed Ukai unzipping until his swollen length slapped your cheek. You stared up at him, blinking rapidly and trying to focus on that sly smile, but it was no use. Another tug on the belt and your vision blurred further. Your mind drifted as your nostrils filled with the acrid scent of Ukai’s sweat.

It was intoxicating, but you needed more. Much to Ukai’s amusement, you opened your mouth and wrapped your plump lips around his shaft. You smeared lipstick up his full length, soaking his hot skin with swirls of your tongue. The hand gripping your collar trembled when you neared his sensitive head. You took your time teasing him, lapping up the precrum dribbling from his slit. You batted your eyelashes playfully up towards Ukai’s gasps. But you’d forgotten your place. With a swift pull of the belt, Ukai jammed his needy cock down your throat. You moaned brokenly around his girth, struggling to breathe as your eyes rolled back. You heard a low groan as Ukai relished your tight mouth. 

“Thaaaat’s it,” Ukai sneered, clenching the belt tight. You felt him slide out just enough to give you room to breathe. You inhaled weakly through your nose before he thrust back inside. He felt that much bigger, filling your strangled windpipe. You gagged uncontrollably as the saliva that pooled in your mouth ran out the corners of your raw lips. You lost track of time as Ukai fucked your narrow mouth over and over. Your grip on his knees was slowly slipping as your head got lighter. A dull pain pulsed in your legs. The lipstick you were once wearing now formed a smudged, burgundy circle around the base of Ukai’s shaft. Wet, squelching sounds filled your ears, muffled by your lack of circulation. What little noises you could muster dissolved into a quiet hum.

Once your gag reflex stopped entirely, Ukai knew you’d had enough. In one swift movement, he loosed the belt and pulled his drenched cock from your mouth. You filled your lungs so fast you coughed uncontrollably, choking on your spit.

“Everything okay in there?” a voice called from beyond the curtain.

Ukai kneeled to catch you before you toppled over. Stars exploded in your vision as the darkness that crept into your peripherals receded. The oxygen racing through your veins was euphoric. _How long were they out there anyways?_

“Uh-uhm yep,” Ukai blurted out, “All good, thanks.”

Your bruised knees, aching jaw, and chafed neck were nothing compared to the intense, overwhelming feeling of relief. Of being alive. Ukai waited, listening for the distinct sound of footsteps to trail away. You leaned into his chest, eyes dreamy and laughter playing on your lips. He eyed you with curiosity, but couldn’t help but join in your revelry. He pecked your forehead gently. “Christ, you’re amazing,” Ukai sighed.

“I know,” you replied modestly. Your vision was sharpening by the second. All of your senses felt focused, heightened.

Ukai helped you stand, your knees wobbled but held. He didn’t bother trying to tuck his still-solid cock back into his jeans. Instead, he led you to the bench attached to the changing room wall. He fell into the seat with a huff. Before you could climb on top of him, he grabbed your hips and spun you around to face the mirror on the opposite wall. He leaned forward so his stubbled jaw brushed your waist. You locked eyes with Ukai’s reflection as his hands snaked around your sides to join at your navel. He deftly unfastened your skin-tight jeans before yanking them and your underwear down your legs.

He couldn’t wait to get his rough fingers all over your flushed and sensitive sex. It felt like an eternity since he’d touched you, and you forgot how much you needed him. On you, around you, _in you._ You leaned back against his shoulder, your knees trembling violently from exhaustion and anticipation. His fingers were hot and damp with sweat, and filled you with a burning desire as they glided across your skin. As he stroked and squeezed you in one hand, he stuck two fingers from the other into his mouth. You watched him coat them liberally with his spit, all while locking his steely gaze with yours. You moaned, arching your back and pressing your ass against his chest. Pressure was slowly building in your loins, but you needed so much more. You rocked your hips into Ukai’s hand, not quite finding the friction you wanted.

“Patience angel,” he cooed, “You’ll get to sit in Daddy’s lap soon enough.”

You ignored him, thrusting forward into his hand again, this time with a careless moan.

“I told you,” Ukai couldn’t believe it bore repeating, “Be…. patient!” With that final word, he shoved one finger fully inside you from behind. The sudden insertion shocked your taught muscles. You clapped a hand over your mouth to muzzle your sounds. But your hips made the decision to start moving for you, riding both of Ukai’s hands in a fit of delicious friction. Before you got used to one, he added a second finger inside you. You whimpered into your hand, head tilting back slightly. The feeling of his knuckles bouncing off your rim was electrifying. Your rhythm was getting wild and reckless as you chased your climax.

“Good things _come_ …” Ukai’s hands abandoned their posts to firmly grip your hips, “to those who wait.”

Before you could protest, he slid his feet between yours and dragged your puckered hole down onto his full cock. Your body writhed as he filled you up, simultaneously flinching away from and sinking into the feeling. You held your mouth shut with both hands this time, stifling your screams. Your knees were relieved to catch a break, with your ass seated in Ukai’s lap. But once he started moving inside you, your thighs started to burn. Your muscles were flexing taut, all the better for Ukai to split open and stretch wide. You groaned low in your throat when your ass started slapping against his thighs. His calloused fingers dug into your hips as he started abusing your entrance.

Ukai picked you up and slammed you back down, faster and harder with every thrust. Every collision jolted your nerves, sending sultry waves crashing through your frame. His belt still hung loosely around your neck, the hard metal buckle bouncing off your collar bone. Your skin was tender, slowly bruising with every impact. Ukai took notice in the mirror’s reflection. He raised one hand to free you from your restraint. But you stopped him with a gentle touch, tilting your sanguine face over one shoulder.

“The belt... stays _on_ during sex,” you stated with a cheeky grin. Your words were barely audible over the wet slapping of skin.

“You’re _ridiculous,_ ” Ukai chuckled. The humorous moment was short lived. Once his fingers were back to circling your hips, he started drilling into you with renewed vigor. Your back arched seductively, mind focused sharply on the thick cockhead slamming into your walls. Your cries were getting harder to hide as your climax drew near. Ukai muttered swears under his breath, clenching his teeth. You knew he was close too.

“Um, excuse me,” the same attendant piped up from beyond the curtain. Again.

Your eyes blew wide, anxious muscles clamping down hard around Ukai’s throbbing length.

“Jeans fitting you, sir?” the voice asked.

Ukai didn’t stop. How could he? You just got _even tighter_ after all. You were staring at him in shock over one shoulder. You held your breath as he reached further inside you again and again.

“Ah! Uhm. It’s tight. _Real tight,_ ” Ukai gasped, giving your hips a squeeze, “Fits me perfectly.”

You tried to hold back, but you couldn’t resist your orgasm as it wracked your body. Your mouth worked wordlessly, lungs refusing to fill as pleasure flooded your insides. You reached behind you to steady yourself on Ukai’s shoulders as you came over and over. You didn’t know if the store clerk was still waiting outside, but at this point you couldn’t care less. A hollow cry vibrated from your chest and broke across your chapped lips. Ukai couldn’t stand your quivering tension much longer before he shot thick ropes deep inside you. He grunted along with his final thrusts against your soft cheeks.

You felt Ukai’s eyes on the back of your head, so you turned to meet them. His expression was a mix between sheer awe and undeniable satisfaction. You shared a deep sigh, as a smile spread across your face. When you both managed to climb off the changing room bench, you realized that the stack of jeans were beneath you the entire time. The once pure, clean denim was now thoroughly soiled with sweat and cum. Your mouth dropped open. You looked to Ukai for an escape plan.

“Heh, well,” he collected the pants, hiding the stains with a couple alternate folds, “Shopping? Done.”

“But you didn’t even try th--” you started incredulously, brows furrowing.

“Besides, you _did_ promise me something on the way home,” he pressed on, ignoring you. He stuffed his flaccid cock back into his briefs before zipping up.

“They’re gonna know when they ring those up--” you rasped in a whisper, pointing at your makeshift cum rags.

“Run for the emergency exit?” Ukai offered, shrugging innocently.

Your eyes narrowed, “Let’s.”

**Author's Note:**

> First go at gender neutral reader smut. Please please let me know if any of the wordage needs adjusting<3
> 
> Scream with/at me on [tumblr](https://shanscript.tumblr.com/)!  
> If you can, consider supporting me with a [tip](https://ko-fi.com/shanscript)!


End file.
